


Timeless Love

by AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Human AU, I finally got around to writing this!, I’m making a new OC!, Like bad death, Other, So that’s a thing, There will be some happy bits actually, There's also death, There's swearing, They all have last names in this because shut up, Timeless Love AU, Will there be a happy ending?, You'll have to find out oof, this is all angst, took me long enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend/pseuds/AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend
Summary: Virgil has a somewhat normal life. He writes music, he keeps up with his family and lives by himself in his own little apartment. And he's happy. That is, until he discovers a mysterious pocketwatch. As soon as he touches it, he's stuck in his own version of Groundhog Day. The week he finds the watch repeats over again and again, but with a cruel twist. Each repeat, he will fall for someone new. Well, "fall" is a strong word; more like anyone he takes an even SLIGHT romantic interest in. And, at the end of each repeat, that person will die in front of him. So, the question now is, how the hell is he meant to get out of this situation? He'd always been someone who fell on love easily, so this was just torture!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Hello everyone! If you don't know me already, I'm AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend (if you didn't read my name) and I write mostly fanfiction for the Thomas Sanders/SandersSides fandom.

This story is inspired/based off of a speedpaint on YouTube, By Xandiir. They are a brilliant artist and this concept was too good to pass up. I highly suggest checking out their channel; you will not regret it! This is just my interpretation of the speedpaint's concept, so you don't have to like it if you don't want to.

Be sure to tell me if you want more of the story as I won't know otherwise!

See ya soon,

\- AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend :)


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first chapter? Whoop, whoop! Alright, I don't have a set schedule for posting, so I'm just saying that now. I'm planning on making this a somewhat more detailed story than my last, so I imagine it'll take a bit longer to post. But if you guys want me to continue this story, be sure to tell me in the comments! This was just a taster of how the story's gonna go, so I hope you enjoyed this!

 

*****

"Hello? Uh, my name is Virgil Davidson. Okay, I know this is a load of bullshit, but the therapist said this would help, so...

Let's see, I'm twenty-two years old, I make my own music.. Uh, I've had one of the weirdest experiences lately. If I try and tell anyone, they just shut it down, like it's the stupidest fucking thing they've ever heard. And, to be honest, I don't blame them.

Oh, anyway. I'm supposed to tell everything that happened, aren't I? Welp, I guess we're starting from the very beginning. Maybe someone who sees this video will believe me."

*****

 

Virgil ambled down the sidewalk, absent-mindedly peering through shop windows, with the light of the sunset beaming onto them and bouncing back off. He was feeling pretty happy; His friend Remy had gotten into the fencing club he had been poring over since he first saw it, and he himself had nearly finished recording his newest song. So yeah, you could say he was in a good mood. For once. The early Autumn wind whirled around his ankles, scattering leaves as it went, and Virgil pulled his jacket closer to himself. He pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at the lockscreen.

Monday, August 29th

18:04

Four minutes past six? That was still quite early. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the sun went down earlier in August. Well, earlier than expected. He continued walking, looking around at the shops, until he came to one that immediately peaked his interest; he never knew why. "D.C's Knick knacks" The sign above the door read. It appeared to be an antique shop, maybe a charity shop, with assorted items in the front window; glass vases and random paintings decorated the bay window. Deciding that he didn't need to be home just yet, Virgil stepped inside, shivering at the sudden change in heat.

That was the first mistake.

 

The shop looked like a normal antique shop, with shelves and clothe railings littered throughout the store. The big window in the front of the store let the dim sunlight stream in through the windows, illuminating glass objects and reflecting light across the ceiling in a rainbow of colours. Virgil flattened his hair and walked further into the store. At the very back of the shop was a counter with a seemingly old man behind it. Virgil couldn't see what he actually looked like as the clothing rails were in the way; he could only see the top of the man's head, which had patches of white hair atop it. The shop had a calming, comfortable atmosphere, with only the man's quiet whistling and Virgil's footsteps filling the room. After a minute, Virgil walked up to the front counter.

The man wore a knitted grey vest with a white collared shirt underneath. Gold rounded spectacles sat on the man's face, framing his eyes, one a muddy brown while the other was a mix of the same brown and a bright butter yellow. Virgil immediately noticed the apparent burn marks by his yellow eye. It was kind of hard not to notice; it took up a hefty chunk of the left side of his face. Those eyes turned to him and widened when they saw Virgil standing there.

"Oh gosh, way to sneak up on me, boy! Sorry about that, how can I help you this fine evening!" Virgil mentally shook his head a bit. Did.. Did he not hear Virgil come in? He brushed it off and smiled his usual half-grin at the man.

"Uh, I'm just browsing I guess. Got anything interesting?" The man's eyes twinkled with excitement as he smiled back at Virgil.

"Well.. I do so happen to have had a rather interesting donation yesterday, I believe. Wanna see it?" Virgil nodded, and the old man began rustling around for a minute before straightening up, looking confused.

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked. The man blinked and looked back at Virgil.

"Of course, I'm just.. trying to remember where I put it." He saw Virgil's expression and huffed a laugh, "Oh yes! Sorry I didn't mention this out sooner, uhm.. I have Short-Term-Memory loss. I know, I know, not very useful for running a shop, trust me." Virgil nodded, and spoke up.

"If you don't mind my asking; how did you remember that you had a new donation?"

"Oh, I always write down any new donations I get!" With that, the old man hobbled to the back of the store, leaving Virgil alone.

 _Of course he wrote it down!_ Virgil thought bitterly, _Get it together, man!_

He looked around the room, examining the huge bookshelves that took up an entire two walls of the store. He noticed a particular one, a book to do with astronomy, and smiled wistfully. That book reminded him of a friend he used to have, but he hadn't seen him in years. They really had to meet up again soon. Taking a look at the other books, there were a huge variety of genres. Genres like non-fiction, horror, tragedy and such. Virgil wondered if the old man read books like this.

 

After about 6 minutes, the old man returned to the front of the store, carrying something small in one hand.

"Sorry for the wait! I forgot what I was looking for." He huffed a wheezy, high-pitched laugh, placing the thing on the counter. Virgil smiled politely and stared at it. It.. It was a pocketwatch. Granted, it was a very beautiful pocketwatch. The frame was very intricately designed, a faded gold with carved swirls and loops. At the top of the watch was a large chain composed of small beads of the same gold colour. The face of the pocketwatch was quite a strange one, but still beautiful nonetheless. The face was split into four different colours and designs. One quarter was a vibrant yellow with an engraving of a heart in the glass. Another was a dark blue with a design of a book carved into it. The other was red with a crown, and the final segment was a deep purple with a little thunder cloud engraved in the glass. Virgil picked up for a better look, the face glinting in the light, reflecting blue, yellow, red and purple onto the ceiling above him. When he picked it up, a shiver ran up his spine and the tiniest of gold sparks seemed to fly from the watch. He looks up, only to see the shopkeeper with a placid expression. He obviously didn't see it. But why didn't he? Virgil shook his head slightly and looked back down at the watch.

Rather than having normal numbers or Roman numerals, the inside of the clock just showed little lines representing the numbers instead. Virgil traced a finger over the thunder cloud and pondered; did he really want this? He had his phone for time, he had just checked it for crying out loud! But, the again...

"How much is it?" Virgil finally asked. The old man smiled at him and picked up a small notebook from underneath the counter. He flicked through the pages until he found the latest donation.

"Uhmm... Ah, here we are!" He jabbed his finger on the page, "One dollar fifty!"

One dollar fifty... for a fully-functioning, in order, working watch? _Well, may as well._ Virgil thought. That was the second mistake.

 

Virgil pulled his wallet from his jeans pocket and searched through it for the right amount of money. He handed the money over, and the old man took it with a smile. Virgil pocketed the watch and thanked the man, who nodded back politely. As Virgil made his way back to the entrance, he noticed how dark it had suddenly got. It was that calming time of day, where twilight was just starting and the sky was a lovely shade of pink-purple, with red clouds scattered throughout the sky.

 _Well, red sky at night is the shepherd's delight._ Virgil mused contentedly. He walked briskly through the bitterly cold streets, shivering. He heard the watch quietly ticking in his pocket and grinned. He had no idea why he had bought the watch, it was more of an impulse buy than anything, honestly. But hey, he was happy with it; it would be a cool thing to show Remy and Thomas at least. Smiling, Virgil walked past the empty streets, heading home.

That was the third mistake, but it definitely wouldn't be the last.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading the first chapter of Timeless Love, as it was very fun to write.  
> See you guys on the next chapter!  
> \- AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend


End file.
